The Origins of Ashura the Hedgehog
by Azura Racon
Summary: I got bored one day and decided to design a Back story for Ashura the Hedgehog.


A blue Hedgehog with a bang covering his right eye sat on top of the castle. He was laying back, peacfully sleeping until Shakra flew up to him.

"Urata-_Sama!"_ He said landing next to him. "Urata-_Sama!_ I have Urgent News!"

"What is it, Shakra-_san_?" He asked, still half asleep.

"It seems that Zetasha is going to attack the Castle again."

"Oh, damn it all..." Urata Said, getting up. "Not again. I'll deal with him..."

"I'll go to!" Shakra said.

"No." Urata said. "I'm going alone."

"But Urata-_Sama!"_

_"_I'm going alone. It's me he wants, so it's me he'll get."

- Urata stood at the entrance to the Ice clan, Keeping a constant eye out for any intruders. He looked around at the battle-scarred land before him._ We've fought here many times before... _Urata thought to himself _Our battles have turned this place into a barren wasteland... _A shadow fell over him and he looked up. The source was a Red hedgehog with a bang over his left eye. He wore black MMA-style Gloves and had dark Green eyes. "Zetasha-san..."

"What's wrong, Urata-kun? Aren't you glad to see your dear brother?"

You lost the right to call me 'Brother' Long ago!" Urata shouted.

"Well, I suppose we each know why the other is here." Zetash said, shrugging. He entered a fighting stance. "So, let the Games begin!"

Urata barely managed to dodge Zetasha's first attack, a kick that was meant for his head. _He's gotten a lot faster _Urata grabbed Zetasha's leg and spun around, flinging Zetasha back away from the Ice Village. _But not fast enough. _He thought with a grin. Zetash released a burst of energy in all directions, stopping his motion.

Zetash chuckled, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Well done, Urata- _Kun _." He said. "But will you see this coming?" At that moment, Zetasha vanished into thin Air.

"What the Hell!" Urata asked, looking around, trying to find Zetasha. "He's gone!"

A Bone-chilling voice spoke behind Urata. "Am I?" Zetasha said, Inspiring a look of Horror on Urata's face Zetasha spun around and kicke the right side of Urata's face with his left foot. Before he could recover, Zetasha spun around and kicked the left side of Urata's face. He jumped back and lended on his right foot, his left leg crossed over his right leg as he stood with his arms crossed. "And scene."

Urata looked at Zetasha, his body still posed as if he had just been kicked. _There's no way! _Urata thought, swiping his right hand over the area that had been kicked. _There's no way he should be able to- _His thoughts get cut off as he notices that his fingers we now wet. He looked at his and and saw that his fingers were now Red. "Blood? My blood spilled by his hands? DAMN IT ALL!"

"Ready for round 2, Urata-_ kun _?" Zetasha asked.

"THAT'S URATA- _SAMA _TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Urata slammed his right boot into the ground, creating a wave of earth to go flying at Zetasha. Zetasha jumped up a good ten feet into the air and launched himself at Urata at fifty miles an hour. Urata jumped back, gliding over the ground just as fast. Suddenly, Two chabers burst from the ground and sealed them inside.

"What the hell was that for!" Urata shouted.

"I Had nothing to do with this mess!" Zetasha yelled back.

The chambers started to be filled with Sleeping Gas. "You see what you did?..." Zetasha said as he began to lose consciousness. "Way to go... you... bastard..." He finally passed out and fell to the floor of the chamber.

"Damn... it... all..." Urata said before he, too slipped from awareness.

When they came to, Urata noticed that they were strapped to a lab table. "What the hell? Hello!" He called. "Anyone there!" A man walked over to him. He looked a bit like Dr Robotnik, only thinner and he wore a black outfit instead of a Red one. "Dr. Zeta!" Urata said happily. "Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Doctor Zeta is." He said. "I am a fail-safe created by him. You may call me Doctor Atez."

"So, doc, why do you have us strapped to these Tables?" Urata asked.

"Because you two are about to become My creation."

"What! What do you mean!" Urata asked.

Dr. Atez walked over to a table at the other end of the room. He shuffled through a drawer before finally pulling out a Black mask that tapered out to eight points all around. "Recognise this?" He asked.

"The mask of Ouran!" Zetasha said, now wide awake.

And when placed on your faces during the Eclipse, you two will fuse into my ultimate Creation!" He snaped the Mask cleanly in half, Sending a wave of pain through both Urata's and Zetasha's bodies. He Placed the right half on Urata's face, and the left half on Zetasha's face.

"I hope you burn in hell..." Zetasha said.

Suibom's moons began to cover the sun and each other, plunging the Castle into a surreal darkness. "It's begun!"

"We'll get you for this! Zetasha and Urata both said at the same time. They both screamed in pain as their bodies were taken apart Molecule by molecule. Finally, their two bodies became a single collomn of lighty, more blinding than the umbra of the Solar Eclipse. Finally, the light faded. Where there were once two hdgehogs, there was now one.

The new being was a green Hedgehog with Black stripes on the backs of his arms and the fronts of his legs. His face now bore the complete mask of Ouron, but now it seemed to be made of Darkness instead of Stone. He wore Zetasha's MMA-style Fighting Gloves and Urata's Black boots with the red stripes down the middle. And his eyes... his eyes were like two glowing pools of Blood.

"My greatest creation! Now, what should I call you... There names were Zetasha and Urata... Zetra... Urasha... Azura..." He paused. "I've got it. I'll call you Ashura!"

"Now Ashura. I wawnt you to over throw the Castle." Atez said, walking towards a window and looking out of it. "Once you Have, I will take over as the King of the Ice Clan. After that, I'll have you overtake the other clans as well."

After a long pause, Ashura spoke up. His voice had a slight rasp to it, and sounded incredibly Dark. "No. I will not."

"What Do You Mean You Won't!" Atez Shouted, turning away from the window to face Ashura

"I wont Take over this planet for you. I'll take it over for myself."

"I GAVE YOU LIFE!" Atez Shouted, becoming furious.

"Which means that I have no more use for you." Ashura said, balling his and into a fist as Three 6-inch blades extended from between his fingers. (Yes, like wolverine)

"What are you doing!" Atez said as he stared at the Hedgehog. The Umbra created by the eclipse created an eerie glow over Ashura, causing him to look even more intimidating than he already did. Ashura walked towards his maker, Extending the claws on his other hand. His eyes flashed for a moment and His mask pulsated purple. It then began to spread. It spread over his muzzle and Quills, then beginning to cover his chest and Arms. Where there had already been black fur on his torso and Arms and legs, there was now an eerie purple. "What The Hell are you!" Ashura finally came face to face with the Doctor.

"**I'm your worst F*cking Nightmare."** He said, his voice warped and demonic from the Dark energy of the Mask of Ouran. The bloodcurtling scream that followed could be heard all over Suibom. Ashura stepped out of the room, his claws dripping with Atez's blood. As he walked out, large streaks of blood could be seen on the walls as he walked out of the room before he closed the Door.


End file.
